Caprichos
by Laurus Nobilis
Summary: Alguna vez Kero dijo que Clow era egoísta y caprichoso... ¿Cuánto hay de verdad en eso? Kerberos y Clow discuten acerca de los caprichos, la excentricidad y los sinónimos.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pertenecen a CLAMP.

**Nota: **Basado en la traducción argentina del manga.

**Caprichos**

¿Dónde se había metido ahora Clow? Kerberos ya llevaba casi media hora buscándolo por toda la mansión, y no aparecía por ningún lado. No estaba en su habitación, ni en su estudio, ni en la biblioteca (no lo culpaba, _nadie soportaba estar en la biblioteca al mismo tiempo que Yue), ni siquiera en la cocina. Eso último lo había decepcionado un poco. Estaba esperando encontrarlo ahí..._

Pero entonces, ¿dónde estaba? No podía haber salido al jardín; hacía tres días que llovía sin parar. El Guardián suspiró de puro aburrimiento. Ya estaba harto del clima de Inglaterra.

Y parecía que Clow también, pensó cuando se volvió a mirar por la ventana. Más allá de los árboles todavía diluviaba, pero sobre el parque brillaba el sol.

–Siempre lo mismo –murmuró, antes de salir a buscarlo.

El mago parecía escribir. Kerberos se acercó volando desde atrás para no distraerlo; no quería interrumpirlo si estaba trabajando en algo importante. Sin embargo, como vio que simplemente trazaba el perfil de los árboles en tinta china, se decidió a llamarlo.

–¿Clow?

–¿Hmm?

–Me aburro –se quejó, echándose a su lado.

–Se nota –respondió Clow sin levantar la vista de su dibujo–. ¿Dónde está Yue?

–Leyendo –dijo el león, molesto por lo que claramente había significado "andá a molestar a otro"–. Y ya sabés que cuando lee nadie se le puede acercar.

–Hmm.

–¡Clow! –exclamó de nuevo, poniendo sus patas delanteras sobre el regazo del mago –¡Tengo que hablar con alguien!

–Está bien –suspiró él, alejando previsoramente el tintero–. ¿Qué pasa?

–Hoy estuve pensando –dijo Kerberos. Era verdad; y, como no reflexionaba muy seguido, cuando lo hacía le gustaba tener a alguien que lo escuchara. Clow lo sabía, por supuesto, así que en cuanto oyó la tan temida frase dejó a un lado el tablero de dibujo y se puso cómodo. El Guardián se dio el lujo de poner cara de ofendido, pero enseguida siguió hablando.

–Pensaba en las familias de los humanos. Hay algunas enormes, como los Li... Se nota que les encanta ser muchos –dijo–. ¿Por qué vos no tenés una familia?

–Sí que la tengo –replicó Clow–. Los Li _son_ mi familia. Tengo generaciones y generaciones de sobrinos.

–Sí, sobrinos, y sobrinos nietos y bisnietos y quién sabe qué... pero ningún hijo –objetó Kerberos. Por alguna razón al mago le pareció graciosísimo, y se echó a reír a más no poder.

–¿Y ahora qué pasa?

–Me recordaste a mi madre... "¿Cuándo vas a sentar cabeza?"

–Clow... Por una vez estoy hablado en serio, así que mejor aprovechá la oportunidad.

El mago sonrió y le acarició la cabeza.

–Tengo a las cartas, a Yue y a Kerberos –dijo suavemente–. Ustedes son mis hijos.

–Si fuéramos tus hijos te tendríamos un poco más de respeto –dijo el león, poniéndose todavía más cómodo sobre su regazo–. Además, ya sabés a qué me refiero. Hijos humanos.

–Yo no estoy hecho para tener una familia, Kerberos. Digamos que soy bastante particular.

–Digamos que sos bastante caprichoso –replicó el Guardián. Hoy su amo estaba de buen humor así que se podía dar el lujo de criticarlo. Clow le retorció la oreja afectuosamente.

–¿No hablabas recién de respeto?

–Sí, dije que no lo tenía –respondió Kerberos–. Pero no te podés quejar. Vos mismo nos dijiste a Yue y a mí que querías que fuéramos "consejeros francos". Y francamente, Clow, sos un caprichoso.

–¿Ah, sí? –dijo el mago, tratando de parecer serio pero con una chispa de diversión en los ojos– ¿Y cuáles son tus pruebas?

–Hmm, podríamos empezar por hacer que deje de llover en el jardín para tomar un poco de sol –dijo el Guardián haciéndose el pensativo–. O pedirle a Flower que cambie los arreglos de los canteros cada dos días, o mandar a la ciudad a la pobre Mirror cada vez que no te querés encontrar con nadie, o enseñarle esgrima a Yue porque "Sword se estaba aburriendo"... Y por supuesto, imposible olvidar la noche de Glow, Thunder y los fuegos artificiales. Casi nos tuvimos que mudar de barrio.

Era imposible ofenderse con la verdad, y Clow se rió con ganas.

–Los ingleses me llamarían "excéntrico" –dijo–. Suena un poco más digno.

–Pero viene a ser lo mismo –observó Kerberos.

–Sí, supongo que sí –admitió el mago–. Aunque no sos la persona más indicada para hablar de caprichos, Kerberos.

–Eso es culpa tuya –se defendió el león–. En realidad, a todos nos hiciste así. Yue también es caprichoso a su manera. Hasta las cartas lo son.

Clow sacudió la cabeza.

–Te estás confundiendo –aclaró–. Yo quería que fueran personas de verdad, que fueran capaces de tomar decisiones propias.

El Guardián no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad.

–¿Como la decisión de comerse un enorme y delicioso budín de nuez?

–_Eso es un capricho –rió Clow, levantando sus cosas._

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Kerberos, decepcionado.

Clow lo miró por encima del hombro y le sonrió.

–A preparar el budín.


End file.
